


Choices

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Matt, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 슘다리오 슘맷섀도우헌터스 매그알렉해슘주 대신 몸로비하는 맷닫





	1. Chapter 1

 

넌 날 사랑하잖아. 그 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.  
  
축 늘어진 채 매튜는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 머릿속에서는 해리의 목소리가 울리고 있었다. 어지러웠다. 뭐가 뭔지, 지금에 와서는 어떻게 여기까지 흘러왔는지조차 알 수 없었다. 환한 미소를 담고서 해리는 씽긋 웃었다. 10년 전과도 같이 아름다운 미소였다. 느리게 그 입이 열리며 똑같은 목소리를 냈다. 자신의 심장을 불태웠다가 다음 순간 나락으로 떨어트리는 목소리였다.  
  
넌 날 사랑하잖아. 그 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.  
  
그 정도. 그 정도란 게 어떤 것일지, 매튜는 잠시 고민에 빠졌다. 처음에는 분명 대리 출석 정도에 지났던 것이 지금에 와서는 너무도 커져 있었다. 눈덩이처럼 슬슬 덩치를 불렸던 터라 알아차렸을 때에는 이미 때가 늦어 있었다. 손을 쓸 수가 없었다. 어떻게 해야 할지도 알 수 없었다. 그 웃는 얼굴에 홀려 눈을 떠 보니 자신은 지금 호텔 침대 위에 있다.  
  
넌 날 사랑하잖아. 그 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.  
  
분명 처음에는 마음을 알아주고 있다는 것으로도 기뻤다. 마음이 눈을 가려 미처 깨닫지 못했다. 빈 말 하나하나가 황금이었으니. 매튜는 저도 모르게 뒤에 힘을 꼭 주었다. 약효가 돌고 있는 것인지 머리가 거세게 빙빙 돌고 있었다. 다리는 양쪽으로 한계까지 벌려진지라 안쪽이 당겼으나 입에 물려진 남자의 성기 때문에 말을 할 수는 없었다. 그냥 끙끙거리는 소리가 샐 뿐이었다. 매튜의 입가로는 삼키지 못한 침이 흘러내리고 있었다.  
  
넌 날 사랑하잖아. 그 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.  
  
차가운 촉감이 유두를 스치고 지나갔다. 매튜는 몸을 떨었다. 시야가 차단된다는 것은 언제나 무섭고 공포스러운 일이었지만 차라리 그게 나았다. 그러면 지금 자신을 가지고 있는 게 해리라고 상상할 수 있어서였다. “완전 조여. 이 씨발년 진짜 조이네.” 몸 위에 올라타 헐떡이는 남자는 해리랑은 아무 것도 닮지 않았을 게 분명하지만 그렇지 않으면 버틸 수가 없었다.  
  
“사실 이놈 이거 즐기는 거 아냐? 그렇지 않고서야, 이렇게 자주 할 리가 있겠어?”  
  
“어라, 얘 봐봐. 조인다니까 더 세우는 거. 진짜 변태잖아?”  
  
거짓말은 아니었다. 매튜의 앞은 꼿꼿하게 서서 프리컴을 질질 흘려대고 있었다. 옅은 분홍빛의 유두는 실컷 굴려져 오똑 솟아 있었다. 큰 덩치는 어떠한 위협도 되지 못했다. 몸의 반응은 어떻게 할 수가 없었기에 매튜는 몸을 떨었다. 손이라도 묶여있지 않으면 앞을 가리고 싶은데 그럴 기회조차 주어지지 않았다. 허리를 굴리는 남자의 움직임에 작살에 꿰인 물고기처럼 파득인 매튜는 축 늘어졌다. 이마에는 송글송글 땀이 맺혀 있었다. 파리하게 질린 안색은 가여울 정도였으나 아무도 그에 신경을 쓰지는 않았다.  
  
“고마워해라. 너같은 걸 누가 박아 주겠어. 응?”  
  
이걸 끝내고 가면 사랑한다고 말해줄거야.  
  
제 안으로 처박히는 다른 남자의 성기를 느끼며 매튜는 고통에 이를 악물었으나 곧 다시 입을 벌려야만 했다. 풋내가 섞인 미끈거리는 성기가 입을 채우자 매튜는 잠깐 콜록였다. 몇 번 해도 익숙해지지는 않았다. 방금 전까지 제 안에 있었던 걸 물어야 한다니. 그러나.  
  
이걸 끝내고 가면 해리가 사랑한다고 말해줄것이다. 사랑한다고 말해주고, 자신을 안고 보듬고 쓰다듬어 줄 것이다. 비록 몇십초에 지나지 않겠지만 그걸 위해서라면 견딜 수 있었다. 울지 않기 위해 애를 쓰면서 매튜는 크게 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
  
눈을 두 번 감았다가 뜨니 다행히 모든 게 끝나 있었다. 약의 효과는 엄청난 듯 중간부터의 기억은 누가 썰어내기라도 한 듯 통채로 날아가 있었다. 다행이라면 다행이었다. 기억하고 싶지는 않았으니까. 매튜는 욱신거리는 몸을 억지로 일으켰다. 고통에 대해서는 신경쓰지 않으려 했다. 인식하지 않는 점이 편했다. 그 쪽에 마음을 두어봤자 지금 와서 달라질 것은 없었으니까. 떨리는 다리를 끌고 화장실로 들어간 매튜는 천천히 공을 들여 몸을 오래오래 씻었다. 안에 들어간 정액을 빼낼때는 화끈거리며 부은 입구때문에 이를 꽉 물어야만 했다. 피와 섞여 분홍빛이 된 유백색의 체액이 허벅지를 타고 흘러내려 곧 물로 씻겨나갔다. 하수구 안으로 소용돌이치며 빨려들어가는 거품과 물을, 매튜는 한없이 바라보았다.  
  
대충 옷을 걸쳐입고 난 뒤 매튜는 목을 만지작거렸다. ‘잘 할 수 있지?’ 아침에 해리가 키스를 남겨주었던 자리였다. 꼭 불이라도 붙은 듯 입이 닿았던 자리가 화끈거렸다. 시간은 어느새 다섯시가 훌쩍 넘어 있었다. 집으로 가면 형도 와 있겠네, 호텔의 문을 닫고 차로 향하며 매튜는 중얼거렸다. 페라리는 거리를 부드럽게 미끄러져 고급 주택단지 안으로 들어섰다. 붉은 제라늄이 핀 정원으로 진입하며 매튜는 빙긋 미소를 지었다. 힘들었지만 그래도 해리와 함께하는 집으로 돌아올 수 있다는 것만으로도 큰 위안이 되었다. 어차피 내 남편은 해리니까. 주차를 마치고 차키를 뽑은 매튜는 하얀 대문을 열었다.  
  
고즈넉한 집 안으로 오후의 햇살이 들이치고 있었다. 청람색의 윙체어 위로, 짧은 털을 한 베이지색 러그 위로 햇빛은 부서져내리고 있었다. 눈에 보이지 않는 작은 먼지들이 반짝이던 것을 보며 매튜는 눈을 깜박였다. 장식용으로 놓인 벽난로 위에는 해리가 상원위원에 당선되었을 당시의 기사 사진을 넣은 액자가 세워져 있었다. 미소를 머금은 매튜는 검지손가락으로 액자의 가장자리를 어루만지다가 슬쩍 눈을 굴려 주위를 살폈고, 고개를 숙여 액자 위에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. 사진 속의 해리는 체크무늬가 들어간 근사한 회색 수트를 입고 있었다. 언제나처럼 멋있고 완벽한 얼굴이었다.  
  
“왜 안 오지?”  
  
이맛살을 찌푸린 매튜는 손을 턱에 댄 채 거실을 서성였다. 어느덧 지평선이 해를 삼켜 사위는 어두워져 있었다. 그렇지만 불을 켤 기분이 왠지 나지 않아 매튜는 작은 무드등 하나만을 켜 두었다. 노란 불빛은 춤추며 움직여 해리의 환한 미소를 밝혀주었다. 저도 모르게 다시 한번 웃은 매튜는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 혹시 사고가 난 건 아닐까. 해리는 늦어도 여덟시에는 집에 들어오고는 했다. 초조해진 매튜는 시계를 다시 보았다. 짧은 바늘이 숫자 10을 가르키고 있었다. 핸드폰을 계속 딸각거렸으나 문자도 전화도 오지 않았다. 다이닝룸과 거실을 번갈아 왔다갔다하던 매튜는 길게 심호흡을 했다.  
  
배가 고프지 않았다. 꼬르륵 하고 소리는 났지만 뭔가를 넘긴다면 바로 얹힐 것 같았다. 매튜는 만들어두었던 샐러드와 식어빠진 파스타를 전부 쓰레기통에 투척했다. 갈려 내려가게 발로 버튼을 누르고 있는 동안에도 한 손에는 핸드폰이 들려 있었다. 입술을 한 번 깨문 매튜는 망설이다가 해리의 번호를 꾹 눌렀다. 무릎을 문지르며 소파에 앉은 매튜는 입술을 한 번 핥은 후 문자를 입력하기 시작했다.  
  
[형 언제와?]  
  
잠시 화면을 바라보던 매튜는 버튼을 눌러 천천히 문자를 지웠고, 잠시 고민하다가 다시 손을 들었다.  
  
[밥은 먹었어? 혹시 무슨 일 있어? 왜 안 오나 해서. 나 오늘 일 잘 하고 왔는데...]  
  
전송 버튼을 누르려다 말고 매튜의 손은 다시 멈췄다. 혹시 생색내는 걸로 보이려나. 마른침을 삼킨 매튜는 맨 마지막 문장을 지우고 꾹꾹 버튼을 다시 눌렀다.  
  
[보고 싶어.]  
  
전송 버튼을 누르고 나서 매튜는 벌렁 소파 위로 드러누웠다. 샹들리에의 크리스탈은 가볍게 일렁이며 벽에 어두운 빛을 반사시켰다. 띠링. 소리가 울리자마자 벌떡 일어나 앉은 매튜는 정자세로 핸드폰 화면을 바라보았다.  
  
[오늘 못 가. 카밀이랑 약속 있어.]  
  
매튜는 화면이 꺼질 때까지 계속 핸드폰을 바라보았다. 화면이 꺼지자 버튼을 꾹 누른 매튜는 다시 문자를 바라보았고, 그 동작을 두 번 더 반복했다. 10월 1일. 오늘은 자신의 생일이었다. 매튜는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 의도한 것은 아니었으나 숨은 떨려 나왔다. 반쯤 충동적으로, 매튜는 공구함을 뒤졌다. 분명히 예전에 사 둔 로프가 있을 터였다. 로프를 살 때 고생했던 기억이 났다. 선박 정박용으로 쓸 거예요, 하고 말하고 다녔었지만 그 때 당시에도 매튜는 로프의 사용 목적을 정해두고 있었다. 끊어지지 않고 아주 강한, 80kg이 넘는 남자의 숨통을 조일 수 있는 밧줄을 원했었다. 그러나 늦게 들어온 해리의 키스 한 번으로 로프가 제대로 쓰이지 못했다. 아마 오늘이 본 용도로 쓰일 날인 것 같았다.  
  
샹들리에를 떼어낸 자리에 매튜는 로프를 걸었고, 세게 몇 번 당겨 보았다. 큰 문제는 없을 것 같았다. 거친 로프는 제 손에서 미끄러지며 붉은 생채기를 냈지만 아프게 느껴지지는 않았다. 높은 의자를 가져다두고 위에 올라서서 매튜는 고리를 만들었다. 끈을 놓자 꼭 그것은 교수대처럼 보였다. 로프가 달랑거리며 공중에서 흔들렸고, 매튜는 핸드폰을 열어 해리의 번호를 길게 눌렀다. 마음은 이상하게 평화로웠다.  
  
ㅡ왜? 못간다고 얘기했잖아.  
  
수신음이 보이스메일로 넘어가기 직전 해리가 전화를 받았다. 주변이 시끄러워 목소리가 잘 들리지 않았으나 짜증이 묻어있는 것은 알 수 있었다. 깔깔거리는 웃음소리와 함께 환호성 소리와 음악 소리가 배경음으로 깔려 있었다.  
  
“사랑한다고...”  
  
매튜는 세게 눈을 깜박였다. 막상 목소리를 들으니 결심이 약해지려고 했다. 언제 들어도 그리운 목소리였다. 보고 싶었다.  
  
“말해 줄 수 있어?”  
  
말을 끝맺고 나서 매튜는 몇 초간 기다렸다. 영겁처럼 느껴지는 시간이었다. 하, 하고 코웃음을 치는 소리가 들려왔다.  
  
ㅡ카밀이랑 지금 같이 있어.  
  
대답을 들은 매튜는 발을 옮겨 거실 한 가운데에 놓인 의자로 걸어갔다. 시험삼아 힘을 주어 로프를 몇 번 당겨 본 매튜는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 매듭은 제대로 지어져 있었다. 쉽사리 풀리지는 않을 것이다.  
  
“해리, 한번만 말해줘.”  
  
나 오늘 잘 했잖아. 너한테 그거 중요하다며. 다음 선거에 도움 된다며. 갔다오면 나 안고 사랑한다고 해준다고 했잖아. 나랑 약속했잖아. 매튜는 모든 것을 삼키며 제 남편의 대답을 기다렸다. 전화기 너머로 남자는 메마른 웃음소리를 냈다.  
  
ㅡ내일 가서 말해줄게.  
“지금 말해줘.”  
ㅡ내일 말해 준다고. 어린 애처럼 굴지 마. 네가 애야? 서른 살이잖아.  
  
매튜는 잠시 침묵했다. 의자 위에 올라서서 높이가 이 정도면 괜찮을지 확인했다. 적당할 것 같았다. 의자를 차도 땅이 발에 닿을 것 같지는 않았다. 심호흡을 한 뒤 매튜는 얼른 입을 열었다. 혹시라도 해리가 전화를 먼저 끊어버릴까 봐서였다.  
  
“사랑해.”  
ㅡ그래.  
“진짜 사랑해. 정말 많이 사랑해.”  
ㅡ안 말해도 알아.  
“해리...”  
  
더 말하면 울어버릴 것 같았기에 매튜는 간신히 마음을 눌렀다. 즐거운 시간 보내, 라고 말하기에는 진심으로 그걸 원하지 않았기에 매튜는 망설이다가 그냥 전화를 끊었다. 몇 번 숨을 고르고, 5분이 지나고 나서야 매튜는 자신이 뭘 기다리고 있는지 깨달았다. 해리가 다시 전화를 걸어줄 거라고 기대하고 있었다. 그럴 일이 없다는 것을 알면서도. 끊어내야 해. 러그 위로 핸드폰을 던지며 매튜는 생각했다. 끊어내야 한다고. 하지만 아무리 생각해도 방법은 이것 밖에는 없었다. 심장이 뛰는 한 저는 해리를 사랑할 것이고, 그의 미소 하나에 녹아내릴 것이고 말 한 마디에 달아올라 행복한 상상에 빠질 것이다. 그러니 끊어내려면 단 한 가지 방법밖에는 없었다. 해리에게서 도망칠 수 있는 가장 완벽한 방법이었다. 그에게서 숨을 수 있는 곳이란 지구 상에서 존재하지 않았다. 어딜 가도, 눈을 감아도 그 다갈색 눈이 자신을 따라왔기 때문이었다. 매튜는 이미 그 사실을 잘 알았다.  
  
조금은 고생했으면 좋겠다. 충격받았으면 좋겠다. 그럴 리가 없다는 것은 알지만 그래도 그랬으면 좋겠다고 매튜는 속으로 되뇌었다. 매튜는 제 방으로 들어가 옷을 갈아입었다. 하얀 셔츠와 칼처럼 다린 아르마니의 수트, 그리고 얇은 검은 넥타이였다. 커프스 버튼과 함께 연한 카멜색의 구두도 꺼내 신었다. 어차피 마지막으로 보는 자신의 모습이니, 제 욕심이지만 이 정도는 할 수 있다고 매튜는 생각했다. 의자에 올라선 뒤 다시금 심호흡했다. 양 손바닥 안에서 느껴지는 로프의 감촉은 거슬거슬했다. 눈을 질끈 감은 뒤 매튜는 의자를 세게 걷어찼다.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“ㅡ튜!”  
“매튜!!!”  
  
매튜는 정신을 차리고 벌떡 일어났다. 뭐지? 내가 왜 여기 있지. 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬던 매튜는 맞이한 천국의 모습에 의아해졌다. 천국의 모습이 결혼식장처럼 생겼을 줄이야. 게다가 천사님은 꼭... 호지 주례사님처럼 생겼는데? 고개를 갸웃한 매튜는 저를 힘차게 잡아끄는 손에 이끌려 비틀거렸고 그 자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 무슨, 뭐... 고개를 돌린 매튜는 그 자리에서 멈춰서 굳었다. 제 눈이 틀리지 않았다면 이건 해리였다. 그것도 훨씬 어린 버전의.  
  
“왜 갑자기 쓰러지고 지랄이야?”  
  
매튜는 대답없이 눈을 깜박이며 흐트러진 머리를 한 해리를 바라보았다. 신경질과 짜증이 비교적 누그러져 있다는 것을 제외하면 해리는 제 기억속의 해리와 별다를 것이 없어 보였다. 매튜는 잠시 할 말을 잃고 빤히 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리의 눈이 가느다랗게 변하는 것을 바라본 매튜는 고개를 돌려 제 손등을 내려다보았고, 다시 손을 뒤집어 손바닥을 바라보았다. 상처가 사라져 있었다. 뭐지? 매튜는 제 머리 위로 닿아오는 손바닥에 기겁했다.  
  
“열나냐? 왜 이렇게 얼빠진 인간처럼 굴어.”  
  
형이야말로 왜 이렇게 다정하게 굴어? 정신 나간거 아니야? 드디어 형도 미친거야? 매튜는 꽥 하고 소리를 치려다가 참았다. 보아하니 천국은 자신이 그토록 바라던 것의 모양을 하고 나타나는 모양이었다. 한때는 해리가 이렇게 자신을 친절하게 보살펴주는 것을 바랬던 적도 있었다. 정말 걱정된다는 듯 눈동자가 저를 훑는 것을 느끼며 매튜는 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그리고 눈을 감았다. 사라져라, 빨리. 환각이라면 깨던가. “뭐야, 진짜 아픈 거야?” 매튜는 눈을 다시 떴다. “말 좀 해봐!” 눈을 몇 번이나 감았다 떴는데도 앞에 서 있는 호지 스타크웨더 주례사님은 그대로였고 옆자리에 서있는 해리 슘 주니어도 그대로였다. 게다가 이 턱시도는 자신들이 결혼할 때 입었던 것이었다. 얼이 나간 매튜는 해리에게 물었다.   
  
“지금 몇 년도야?”  
“꼭 타임리프한 사람이나 할 소리를 하네.”  
  
타임리프. 매튜는 그 말을 곰곰히 곱씹었다. 해리가 대답없이 자신을 가만히 바라보는 것이 느껴졌지만 매튜는 그 시선을 그냥 무시했다. 대답을 들은 매튜는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 자신이 자살하기 딱 2년 전이었다. 그 말은 해리를 알게 된 지 8년 하고도 한 달이라는 말과도 동의어였다. 이상하네. 이 가상현실은 꼭 진짜처럼 느껴졌다. 제 과거와도 같았다. 티비에서 본 드라마의 상황과도 같았다. 신이 다시 나한테 기회를 줬나보다. 사람들이 헉 하고 내뱉는 소리를 무시하고 결혼식장 밖으로 걸어나가며 매튜는 생각했다. “야, 다다리오, 너 당장 이리 안 튀어와?” 제 귀에 들리는 고함 소리도 무시했다. 신도 자신이 약간 불쌍해 보였던 게 아닐까. 그래서 자신을 그냥 데려가는 대신 한 번 더 새로운 삶을 살게 해준 것이 분명하다. 매튜는 예전의 제 삶을 떠올렸다. 해리를 좋아한다는 이유만으로 발닦개를 자처했던 삶! 매튜는 몸을 떨었다. 이제는 그렇게 살지 않을거야.   
  
한번뿐인 인생이잖아. 뭐 나는 어쩌다보니 두번째가 됐는데, 카페에 앉아 매튜는 생각했다. [너 씨발 어디야? 왜 안 들어오냐] 해리에게서 문자가 왔지만 무시했다. 나 이제 형 밑에서 굽신대면서 안 살거야. 여자도 만나고, 남자도 만나고 할거야. 예전처럼 병신짓 안해. 매튜는 핸드폰을 무음으로 돌린 뒤 절 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보는 남자에게 어색하게 미소를 지어보였다. 금발머리를 한 남자는 꽤 제 취향으로 생겼고 썩 나쁘지 않을 것 같았다. 해리가 마음을 먹는다면 저는 쉽게 다시 결혼을 해 줄지도 몰랐다. 어쨌던 자신은 그 얼굴에 약했으니까. 그러지 않으려면 뭔가가 필요했다. 돌이킬 수 없는 뭔가가.  
  
“잠깐만...”  
  
고개를 끄덕이는 금발에게 말을 뱉은 매튜는 힐끗 협탁 위의 핸드폰을 바라보았다. 다시 해리에게 전화가 오고 있었다. 몇 통째야 진짜. 내가 그 인간들한테 몸 대주고 있을때나 좀 그래보지 그랬어? 얼굴을 구긴 매튜는 신경질적으로 전화를 들고 화장실로 향했다. “왜!!” 화장실 문을 열자마자 매튜는 빽 하고 소리를 쳤다. 핸드폰에 깜박거리는 해리의 이름을 보자마자 마음 속에서 확 하고 불길이 일었다. 미워하되 미워할 수 없고, 사랑하되 사랑할 수 없다. 이것은 저주였다.  
  
ㅡ어디에 대고 지금 소리치는 거야! 전화도 안 받고, 결혼식 그렇게 깨놓고 나니 속이 시원해? 너 어디서 뭐하는거야? 빨리 튀어와!  
“떡친다! 그러니까 전화하지 마!”  
ㅡ뭐? 너 이 새끼가, 까져가지고서는... 당장 이리 안 안와?  
“형은 맨날 그러고 다녔으면서 왜 나는 안 되는데? 신경쓰지 마!”  
ㅡ안 그럴게, 됐어?  
  
매튜는 대답없이 전화를 끊었다. 신이 준 두번째 기회를 낭비할 수는 없었다. 전화를 끈 매튜는 천천히 나와 금발머리의 남자에게 안겼다. 느끼지 못한다고 해도 전혀 상관없었다. 지금 자신에게 필요한 것은 이것이었다. 해리와 자신과의 관계를 끊어버릴 수 있는 어떤 것. 해리에서 도망쳤더니 또 해리였다. 어떻게 해야 하는 것인지, 과연 도망칠 수는 있는 것인지. 저를 쓰다듬는 남자의 팔은 부드러웠지만 매튜는 그 동안에도 남자와 해리의 차이만을 그려내고 있었다. 밀빛의 피부가 아닌 하얀 피부. 바닐라의 냄새가 아닌 레몬 냄새. 다갈색의 눈이 아니라 푸른 눈. 모든 것은 얼음 조각이 되어 절 찌르고 있었다.  
  
***  
  
어어. 이상하다. 매튜는 슬쩍 해리의 눈치를 보았다. 결혼식이 파토난 이후 꼭 한 달 만이었다. 제게 바락바락 소리치며 뺨이라도 한 대 후려갈길 줄 알았는데 해리는 그러지 않았다. 대신 얼굴을 실룩거리며 절 노려보았을 뿐이다. 괜스레 기분이 나빠진 매튜는 팩 쏘았다. “쳐다보지 마. 씨발 기분 더러워.” 욕을 뱉고 나서 매튜는 저도 모르게 숨을 삼켰다. 미쳤나봐. 내가 미쳤나봐. 형 미안해. 진짜 미안해. 사과를 하려던 매튜의 입은 해리의 말에 의해 멈췄다. “미안하다.” 나지막히 뱉어진 말은 이상한 힘을 가지고 있었다. 그것은 고대의 마법과도 같은 힘이었다. 매튜는 얼이 빠져서는 눈을 깜박였다. 눈을 몇 번 깜박이고 나서야 매튜는 그가 자신을 여전히 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 매튜의 마음이 내려앉았다. 해리의 눈은 다갈색이었다. 물론 이 해리의 눈도 다갈색이었지만, 절대로 저렇게 빛나지 않았다. 빛을 받는다고 해도 초록색이 섞인 노란색으로 빛나지 않았단 말이다. 매튜가 기묘한 감각에 빠져 현실감을 잃고 있는 동안 해리는 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
“지금까지 그랬던 거 말이야. 다 미안해. 결혼식이 깨지고 나서 생각을 해 봤는데, 나 널 좋아해.”  
  
그렇군. 그 때에서야 매튜는 사실을 알아차렸다. 이것은 아마도 타임슬립 따위가 아닌 모양이었다. 해리라면, 자신의 해리라면 절대 미안하다는 말을 할 리가 없었다. 그는 한 번도 사과의 말을 뱉은 적이 없었다. 슘 가문에서 태어난 이상 어쩌면 당연한 것이었을지도 몰랐다. 물론 저도 라이트우드 가의 장자이니 절대 뒤떨어지는 위치는 아니었지만 제가 그를 좋아하는 이상 저는 그에게 칼자루를 쥐어준 것이나 마찬가지였다. 그렇지만. 이 해리는. 매튜는 입술을 지그시 깨물며 눈 앞의 해리를 바라보았다. 해리는 조금 초조한 것처럼 보였다. 날 좋아하는구나. 매튜는 설핏 웃었다.   
  
“나도 형 좋아해.”  
  
대답을 마친 매튜는 숨을 크게 몰아쉬고 해리의 손을 쥐었다. 얼굴만 같더라도 상관없었다. 어차피 실제 해리는 제게 이런말을 해줄 리가 없었다. 그러니 이것만으로도 만족해야만 했다. 아마 괜찮을 수 있을 것이다. 매튜는 그렇게 생각했지만, 그 생각은 오래가지 못했다.  
  
“기분 괜찮아? 나쁜 것은 아니지?”  
  
제 위에서 부드럽게 허리를 돌리는 해리를 느끼며 매튜는 신음했다. 이렇게까지 다정하게 다뤄진 적은 없었다. 언제나 해리는 제게 거칠었다. 카밀한테도 이렇게 했으려나. 매튜는 괜히 눈물이 나오려는 것을 참았다. 이것은 진짜 해리가 아니었다. 자신의 해리가 아니었다. 그러나 그럼에도 불구하고 맞닿은 체온은 따스했고, 결국 그 감각은 매튜를 울게 만들었다.   
  
다시 해리를 보고 싶어. 그것이 남자의 팔 안에 안긴 매튜가 한 생각이었다. 해리를 닮은 너 말고, 진짜 해리를 보고 싶어. 매튜는 눈을 깜박였다. 해리가 죽일 만큼 미웠어도, 죽고 싶을 만큼 미웠어도 그를 진짜로 죽이고 싶은 생각은 없었다. 죽고 싶은 생각도 없었다. 초점이 흐려졌다가 다시 돌아왔다. 볼을 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸다. “아파? 왜 울고 그래...” 절 달래는 남자의 팔 안에 안겨 매튜는 하염없이 눈물을 떨어트렸다. 바닐라 소이 라떼를 즐겨 마시는 남자의 팔에서는 백단향이 풍겼다. 꼭 진짜처럼 느껴졌다.  
  
***  
  
해리의 모습을 한 그는, 해리는 상냥했다. 너무나 다정했고, 자신은 기억나지도 않는 일을 끌어내 사과하고는 했는데 생각해보면 그 기억은 어렴풋이 떠올랐다. 매튜는 그것이 이 몸의 주인이 떠올리고 있는 것인지, 아니면 원래 세계의 자신 영혼이 떠올리는 일인지조차 알 수가 없어서 허둥거리고는 했다.  
  
“결혼해줄래? 진짜 이번에는 제대로 하고 싶어.”  
  
자신의 앞에 무릎을 꿇은 해리를 내려다보며 매튜는 얼어붙었다. 이 세계에 있은지도 어언 2년이었다. 잊을 수가 없었다. 제 생일이 제 기일이었으니까. 아이러니컬하게도 제가 다시 태어난 날이기도 했으니까. 미안, 난 못 해, 매튜는 더듬더듬 얘기했다. 정확한 얘기는 할 수 없었다. 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠는가. 사실 난 네 매튜 다다리오가 아니며, 넌 내 해리 슘 주니어가 아니라고 어떻게 말 할 수 있겠는가. 아마 자신이라면, 자신 역시도 해리에게 그런 이야기를 들었더라면 그를 토닥인 후 몰래 정신병원에 전화를 걸었을 터였다.  
  
어떻게 집으로 돌아왔는지는 알 수 없었다. 따스한 물로 샤워를 하면서도 매튜는 덜덜 떨었다. 자신의 자리가 아닌 곳을 차지했다는 죄책감과, 그의 사랑이 향하는 곳이 제가 아니라는 것에 대한 고통, 그리고 자신의 해리에 대한 그리움으로 매튜는 연신 눈물을 흘렸다. 대충 물기를 닦고 욕실 밖으로 나왔을 때 핸드폰은 울리고 있었다. 매튜는 생각없이 전화를 받았다. “여보세요?” 맞은편에서는 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다. 꿈에서도 잊을 수 없는 목소리였다. 저를 불태우고 새롭게 생성시키는 목소리였다. 제게 목숨을 걸게 했던 목소리. 이 해리는 자신의 해리와 목소리도 똑같았다.  
  
ㅡ사랑한다고...  
  
매튜는 순간 제 귀를 의심했다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰어댔다. 이 다음에 무슨 말이 이어질지 알 것 같았다. 아니, 알고 있었다.  
  
ㅡ말해 줄 수 있어?  
  
매튜는 이를 악물었다. 말해 줄 수 있냐고. 아니, 없었다. 거짓말을 할 수는 없었다. 해리가 그리웠고, 여전히 해리를 사랑하지만 이렇게 되면 안 되는 거였다. 이 해리가 사랑하는 사람은 자신이 아니었다. 매튜는 조금 망설이다가 대답했다.   
  
“미안...”  
  
자신은 단 한 번도 이 해리에게 사랑한다고 말해 준 적이 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이 제가 사랑하는 것은 자신의 해리였다.  
  
ㅡ한번만 말해줘...  
  
핸드폰 너머의 목소리는 간절하게 들렸다. 어찌나 간절하게 들렸던지 그냥 말해줘버릴까, 하는 생각을 들게 했다. ‘넌 날 사랑하잖아, 이정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.’ 머릿속으로 목소리가 울렸지만 매튜는 고개를 저었다. 안 돼. 자신이 사랑하는 것은 그 해리였다. 그 씨발할 놈의, 성격이 파탄난 구제 불능의 해리 슘 주니어였다. 제 입 안의 혀처럼 굴며 저를 신처럼 바라보고, 절 아가처럼 다루며 귀여워하는 해리 슘 주니어가 아니었다.  
  
“...나중에 말해줄게.”  
ㅡ매튜, 지금 말해줘.  
“나중에...”  
  
매튜는 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 2년간 자신은 이 해리에게 말해왔었다. 나중에 말해 주겠노라고. 그 말은 평생 말해주지 않겠다는 뜻과도 같았다. 그 나중이 영원히 오지 않으리라는 것은, 자신도 잘 알고 있었다. 핸드폰 너머로 긴 침묵이 이어졌다.  
  
ㅡ사랑해.  
“그래...”  
ㅡ진짜 사랑해. 정말 많이 사랑해.  
  
안 말해도 알아, 매튜는 웅얼거렸다. 죄책감이 너무 컸기 때문이었다. 자신은 이 사랑을 받아줄 수가 없었다. 그러니 제발 그만 말했으면 싶었다. 이 해리가 그만 사랑을 속삭이기를 바랬다. 세상에는 이루어지지 않는 것도 있는 법이다. “매튜...” 속삭여지는 해리의 목소리를 들으며 매튜는 이상한 기시감에 휩싸였다. 이질적인 감각의 이유를 알아낸 순간 매튜는 기겁하며 핸드폰을 움켜쥐었으나, 이미 통화는 끊긴 후였고 그는 전화를 받지 않았다.  
  
***  
  
해리는 서서히 눈을 떴다. 매튜 다다리오는 저를 두 번 죽게 만들었다. 두 번 다 같은 방법이었다. 교살이었고, 집행은 매번 자신의 손으로 행해졌다. 밧줄! 매튜가 목을 맨 그 밧줄은 아주 튼튼한 밧줄이었다. 몇 번을 더 죽어야 이 루프에서 벗어날 수 있을까 생각하며 눈을 떴을 때 눈 앞에는 매튜가 앉아 있었다. 그 때 사랑한다고 말 해줄걸. 제 연인과 꼭 같이 생긴, 그러나 조금은 무심하고 차가운 남자를 바라보며 해리는 멍하니 생각했다. 한 번의 사랑해가 가지는 말의 크기가 얼마나 큰 것인지 그는 지금에야 실감할 수 있었다. 이 남자는 외모를 빼고, 레드아이를 마신다는 것을 빼고 제 매튜와 비슷한 점이 없었지만 그래도 그가 아니면 안 될 것 같았다. 이렇게라도 하는 것이 떠나버린 그에 대한 사죄처럼 느껴졌다. 협탁 위에 놓인 가습기에서는 하얀 김이 풍풍 피어오르고 있었다.   
  
“있잖아...”  
  
매튜는 머뭇거리며 입을 열었다. 이 해리가 그런 선택을 할 줄이야. 그럴 줄은 몰랐다. 그것을 막기 위해서라도 사실을 고백해야만 했다. 정신병원에 갇히는 한이 있더라도, 해리의 얼굴을 한 남자를 죽게 둘 수는 없었다. 이야기를 다 뱉고 나서 매튜는 눈치를 살폈다. 제 말을 들은 해리는 놀란 것 같지는 않았다. 대신 생각에 잠긴 듯 보였다. 그는 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 기이한 감각에 휩싸여 매튜는 해리를 보았다. 멍하니 가습기를 바라보는 해리의 눈은 초록이 섞인 노랑으로 반짝였다. 그린 듯한 입술은 천천히 열렸다.


End file.
